


Itt hagytál

by monkeydonkey



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Búcsúüzenet, F/F, egyperces, rejtett femslash, robbanás, sansaery, álom
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydonkey/pseuds/monkeydonkey
Summary: Amikor a templom felrobbant Margaery is felrobbant vele együtt. Ez a fic az utolsó gondolatait, a búcsúját írja le, amit Sansának címez és amit a lány az álmában lát és hall is.Sansa/Margaery, femslash a sorok közt





	

**Author's Note:**

> Amikor a templom felrobbant Margaery is felrobbant vele együtt. Ez a fic az utolsó gondolatait, a búcsúját írja le, amit Sansának címez és amit a lány az álmában lát és hall is. 
> 
> Sansa/Margaery, femslash a sorok közt

Itt hagytál. Mindazok után, ami történt, mégis itt hagytál. Megvolt a lehetőséged és itt hagytál. Örülök a győzelmednek, de ne hidd, hogy nem hiányoltalak azóta egyszer sem. Minden reggel ébredéskor, és minden este, mielőtt elaludtam volna. Sőt, a kettő között is. Volt, hogy csak rád tudtam gondolni, egész nap a mi rózsáinkat néztem s néha talán farkasokat is láttam. Te vagy az én farkasom és mindig az leszel.   
  
Tudtam, hogy megmenekültél. Legalábbis Cersei keze nem ér el északig. De a hírek ide is eljutnak. Tudtam, hogy nem akartad, sejtettem, hogy mi történhetett. Biztos voltam benne, hogy te nem akarhatod őt. Mert alig egy kis ideje, még csak mi ketten voltunk egymásnak.  
De itt hagytál. Mégsem tudlak hibáztatni. Volt egy lehetőséged; nekem nem. Reméltem, ezután boldog leszel. De a szívemben éreztem, nem vagy az. És én sem voltam. Hiába voltam királynő. Hiába éltem fényűző életet. Mégis, minden nap te jártál a fejemben. A bíborszín hajad, amit annyiszor simítottam. A vörös ajkaid, amit annyiszor csókoltam. A hófehér bőröd, melynek minden apró részletét ismerem. És csak remélni tudtam, hogy te sem felejtesz el.  
  
Reméltem, hogy magányos éjszakáidon én is fejedben járok. Reméltem, hogy találkozunk még. Reméltem, hogy egy ilyen tiltott szerelem, mint a miénk, nem feltétlenül végzetes.  
De tudom, hogy nincs már többé. Amikor a templom felrobbant, a könnyeim is köddé váltak. És az utolsó, megmaradt érzésfoszlányaimmal üzenem ezt neked. Igen én vagyok most az álmodban. A farkas rózsája, ahogy te nevetve mondtad egyszer. Most látsz utoljára. Ez az én búcsúm. Most én hagylak itt téged.  
  


-Vége-

**Author's Note:**

> Bétázásért ezer és még annál is több köszönet Ziának.


End file.
